Special Kinds Of Hugs
by Dream's steam
Summary: Sam was 12 years old when it first happened. He knew this was something he would remember his whole life, no matter how fast he tried to run from it. - Luc Novak (Lucifer) sexually abuses Sam for years before Luc's little brother, Gabriel, figures out what's wrong and takes the matter into his hands.
1. Intro

hi everyone ! This fanfic is very special to me as it is based on personal experience. So please be kind. Alright ? Enjoy !

Oh, also. TRIGGER WARNING : child sexual abuse, bullying, child abuse (neglect)

 **OOOO**

Sam was six months old when his mother burned alive in a house fire.

Sam was one year old when his brother taught him how to walk.

Sam was three years old when his father insulted him for the first time.

Sam was five years old when he understood that he couldn't count on the one he would from then on call John.

Sam was six years old when his brother saved his life, making him realise that even if the world can be cruel, his big brother would always be there to protect him.

When Sam turned ten, he stopped paying attention in class.

Just before turning twelve, Sam and his brother Dean had to follow John once again as he decided to move out to a small town in Colorado. It was the third time they moved out that year, but this time, it was different. This time, they met the Novak brothers.

Sam was twelve years old when it first happened.

He knew this was something he would remember his whole life, no matter how fast he tried to run from it.

"I don't feel pretty Sam... Do you find me pretty ?"

"Well... Yes you're pretty.."

"I don't believe you. Do you know what people do to people they find pretty ?"

"No, what do they do ?"

"They hug them in a very special way. Here, let me show you."

 **OOOO**

 **Review ? Follow ? Favorite ?**

 **All those things are ways to show me your support and love for the story ! 3**

 **Stay alive frens ||-/**


	2. New Home

**Hi** **guys ! I hope you're all feeling good today :)**

 **Enjoy this chapter :D**

 **OOOO**

The day the Winchester family arrived at Silverview, it was raining heavily. Their new home for a few months was a sad looking two stories house. The front yard was a mess of weeds and was looked like rusty car parts. The house seemed to have been blue once upon a time, but now it was mostly grey. Sam seriously doubted it was heated and clean inside, and he really hoped there would be a bed for him to sleep in that night, but hey, at least he would have a room all for himself for once.

John had told them that a friend of his had kindly accepted to let them live here for a few months, maybe even a year if they were lucky.

Dean was the first to open the front door and step inside, Sam followed close behind. By looking around, he realised that it wasn't that bad. Actually, it was even great ! There was a TV in the living room, a table with more than enough chairs for everyone, a couch in front of the TV, the kitchen had an oven and another table !

There was a bedroom right next to the kitchen, and John went straight to it and put his stuff there. So that was John's room now, okay. Sam shared a glance with Dean and they carried their bag upstairs.  
There was three more bedrooms and a bathroom there. The brothers chose the two bedrooms that were closer to each other. After all, they weren't used to be away from the other, and no matter how many times Sam pretended that he was a big boy now, he was still a child. Many kids his age already knew a lot about sex and girls and all that adult stuff, but it had never interested Sam, who preferred reading books about monsters and watch cowboy movies with his big brother.

John often screamed at Dean to stop babying him, but Dean never listened to that order.

Speaking of his genitor, Sam heard the Impala leaving. Of course. That guy couldn't go a night without getting drunk.

Sam put his bag down on the wooden floor, and sat on his bed, inspecting his new room.

He had never had a room that big before, not even a shared one with Dean.

There was a cupboard large enough to hold thirty times the amount of clothes Sam had, and okay, he didn't have many clothes but still, this cupboard was huge ! He already knew where to hide if him and Dean were to play hide and seek.

There was a bed, which Sam was very thankful for, because he did not fancy the idea of sleeping on the floor until John decided to move his drunk ass to find them beds. It wasn't the comfiest bed he had ever had, and the blue sheets looked a little worn out, but it was still an awesome bed.

There was a chair and a desk, and Sam could already see his future laptop sitting on it. He smiled at the thought as his eyes settled on the last thing present in the room : a huge bookcase filled with books. Sam hadn't seen it at first because it was behind the door.

He stood up and took a few steps forward, reaching out to take a book, when the doorbell rang.  
"Sam ! Can you go open the door please ?" Called Dean from his room.

"Why me ?" Protested Sam. It wasn't fair, Dean was the big one, he should be the one opening the door to strangers.

"Because you need to socialize !"

"Jerk !" Shouted Sam as he ran down the stairs to open the door.

"Bitch !" Shouted Dean back as Sam answered the door.

"Hey kiddo, who's insulting you like that ?"

 **OOOO**

 **Review ? Follow ? Favorite ?**

 **As always those things are ways to show me and this story your support and love ! Come on, don't be shy, show me that you exist ! :D**

Have you guessed who is the friend who let them use his house ? If so, write their name in the comments, and add a special request if you have one. I might include it in my fanfic if you guess right :D


End file.
